Second Naruhina Fanfic Love is a Battlefield
by bkeller1976
Summary: The Uzumaki family is passing the time looking at pictures in a photo album. Hiroto asks about one in particular that leads into Naruto reliving the story behind the photo that left a memorable mark on Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

It is another beautiful day in the village of the Hidden Leaf as the sun is at its highest point of the day. The market area is full of people roaming its streets trying to grab a quick bite for lunch and some extra things for dinner preparations.

Located in the center of the village is the Hokage's stronghold where all the meetings and major decisions take place. Not only that, but it also contains the housing complex inside of it for the Hokage and his family.

Inside the living room of the complex we find two members of the Uzumaki family sitting on a couch. Having just finished their lunch, Hinata and her now six year-old son Hiroto decide to pass the time looking through old photo albums.

"Such a beautiful day and poor Naruto-kun has to be stuck in meetings," Hinata thinks to herself as she looks out the window seeing the clear blue sky. "I hope Naruto-kun doesn't have to work late." Hinata feels a tug on her shirt.

"Mommy, what is this picture?" asks Hiroto as his finger rests on top of a picture in the photo album. Hinata looks down at the picture and gives a little laugh. "Well Hiroto, this is a picture from my 16th birthday with all my friends."

"You know all the people in this picture; they just look younger than now. Can you name them all?" Hiroto squints his eyes, focusing on the picture. "Hmm…There is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, and…and… is that Daddy?"

Hiroto points to a teenage boy stuffing his face full of ramen. Hinata give a little giggle, "Why of course that is your father. Don't you see the resemblance?" Hiroto looks harder at the picture, "He looks funny in that orange jacket."

Hinata lets out another giggle, "Well to you he would. You have always seen him in either his kimono or the white Hokage robes. That used to be his special jacket." Hinata turns the page in the photo album to some more pictures.

"Why is Daddy wearing a black suit in this one?" Hiroto asks, his inquisitive mind racing. "Well son, that is because this picture is of Mommy and Daddy's wedding day," replies Hinata. "Oh so that is Grandpa Hyuga crying there?" Hiroto questions.

"Why yes it is. He was so happy to see his oldest daughter getting married," Hinata says with a smile. "That was one of my four most memorable moments in my life so far." Hiroto looks at her mother with a puzzling stare, "What are the others?"

Hinata leans over and begins flipping the pages of the photo album. "Well one of the first ones was when your Grandpa accepted Naruto-kun to be my boyfriend. The second would be our wedding," Hinata says as she stops on one of the pages.

"The third would be our honeymoon," Hinata smiles as she points to a picture of Naruto and herself holding each other tight, wearing matching kimonos at a fancy hot spring resort. Hinata's finger then moves to the right and stops on another picture.

"And the fourth moment would be when you were born, little Hiroto," answers Hinata. Hiroto looks at the picture and says, "Is that me?" Hinata closes her eyes and nods with a smile. "Wow, I was really tiny!" exclaims Hiroto.

Hinata lets out a little laugh and falls back on the couch. "Oh Hiroto, you still are and will always be my little boy no matter how old you get." Hiroto doesn't hear what his mom said as he was searching through the album some more.

Hiroto suddenly stops and has a little look of concern on his face. He points at the picture and asks Hinata what that picture is. Hinata sits up and stares at this picture. "Oh my, well I guess I should say I have five memorable moments."

The picture appears to have been taken from the ground looking up at the porch of the Hokage stronghold. At the front of the picture are the arms and hands of the villagers and shinobi raised in celebration for some reason.

Up near the top of the picture there is the Fifth Hokage standing on the ledge with a smile on her face as she stares to the left of her. Next to her are Naruto and Hinata covered in bandages, but in a loving embrace. Hinata's face has tears strolling down.

"Oh, and what would that fifth moment be?" Hinata and Hiroto look up to see Naruto standing at the doorway leaning to one side of the wall, his face wrapped in a big smile. "Daddy's home!!" Hiroto yells as he runs towards his father.

Naruto picks up his son and gives a big hug. "Well, well. It is good to see you too, son. So what have you been up to?" Hiroto turns in his father's arms and points to the photo album on the table. Naruto walks over and sits next to Hinata on the couch.

"Welcome home, dear," Hinata says after they share a quick kiss. "Ahh, it is good to be home with the family," Naruto says as he takes off his headdress and places it on Hiroto's head. "So what picture are we talking about here?"

Hiroto points to the previously described picture and asks, "Why are you and Mommy in bandages and why is she crying?" Naruto looks down at the picture and gives a little smile. "Well I remember why this would be a memorable moment."

Naruto picks up Hiroto and places the child on his lap. "Good thing my meetings ended quickly, as this picture has a fairly long story behind it. You ready to hear it, my boy?" Hiroto gets comfy and nods in agreement. "Ok, well here we go…"

Next Chapter - "The Mission"

The video version of this fanfic chapter can be seen via youtube under the same title or under the channel of bkeller1976.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

It is a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha as the sun slowly rises off the mountain with the carved faces of the five Hokages. The dew is still fresh on the grassy hills along both sides of the stream that cuts through the town.

On one of the hills we see two people lying next to each other, enjoying the peaceful calm of the morning. The singing of some robins in a nearby tree, the gentle breeze moving the leaves, and the rush of the water are the only sounds.

"Ahhh, it's moments like this that make me love this place even more," the blonde-haired ninja says. "A wonderful breakfast, a nice early morning stroll, and relaxing with the person who means the most to me."

"Aww… who knew you could be romantic this early in the morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata says as she lets out a stretch and repositions her head on Naruto's chest. "I couldn't be happier this early either. So what do you want to do later?"

Naruto rolls himself over above Hinata and looks deep into her eyes. "I know what I want to do right now. I want to make time stand still." Hinata begins to blush a little as she places her hand on Naruto's cheek, "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

The young blonde ninja lowers his head and presses his lips to those of his violet rose. Both close their eyes as they bask in the love they share, almost making time actually stand still. Naruto releases his kiss and moves his eyes upward.

Hinata notices a shadow being cast across half of Naruto's face. "What do you want?" Naruto asks the figure creating the shadow. "We were trying to have a little moment before the village got busy." The figure just gives a sly little smile and laughs.

"Heh, you guys have been doing nothing but making little moments since Hinata's father accepted you," Shikamaru says. "You two have been dating for two years already. Can't you guys take a little break from each other," he says as he lets out a yawn.

"Hey, we still have a year to catch up on compared to you and Temari," Naruto says as he rolls off of Hinata. "Hehe, what can we say? We just really love each other that much," Hinata replies. "Besides, it isn't like you to be up this early, anyway."

"I know, trust me when I say I would rather be in bed right now, but I am here on business. Troublesome, I know…" the cerebral jounin replies. "You two are last two people I need to round up for the Fifth Hokage. We have a mission."

Naruto rises from the ground and stretches out his arms. "Alright! It has been a few weeks since we have had one," he exclaims as he helps Hinata up. "Who knows, maybe this time we can be on the same team." Hinata smiles in agreement.

"Well, let's head over to the Hokage's office and you can find that out," Shikamaru says as he turns to head down the path. Naruto and Hinata follow behind, holding hands, as they head off to see Tsunade.

The trio finally make to the office. Shikamaru opens the doors and inside are the Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Temari are waiting. "Sorry it took a little longer than I thought," Shikamaru replies.

"Heh, Heh… Sorry Granny Tsunade, we were out an about, so that is why it was harder for Shikamaru to find us," Naruto comments. "Well at least he found you two together," Tsunade says as she stares down where they are still holding hands.

Hinata notices and quickly removes her grip, blushing brightly. Naruto gives a little laugh as he scratches the top of his head. "Ok, now that everyone is here, let's go over the basics of the mission I have you all here for," says the Fifth.

"It appears that the Akatsuki is starting to make some rumblings again. Since we have been able to deplete their numbers over the past two years, we thought this would have stopped their goals. Alas, new information proves otherwise."

Tsunade leans forward in her chair. "New intelligence is showing that they have recruited some new members from an area we have little information on. What we do know is that there are 4 in total, two men and two women."

"What else we know is that they are currently residing in the Village of Steel at the far end of the country. They are stationed there in an attempt to capture another chakra powered being."

Naruto's face is now showing anger, his eyes filling with rage as he places his right hand over his sealed stomach. "So you want us to protect the person sealed with this chakra and take down the new recruits, right?"

"Not yet," Tsunade replies. "I just want you all to survey the new recruits and gather information. I do not want you to engage in combat with them just yet. If they do go after the sealed person, rescue him or her and return to the village."

"So for this mission I am breaking you up into two teams," the Fifth says. Naruto and Hinata stare at each other hoping that they can be on the same team. "The teams will be of all the men, lead by Shikamaru, and all the ladies lead by Sakura."

"The female team will be working undercover at the local resort spa as employees to watch the female recruits. The male team will be working at the local restaurant and gather info on the male recruits."

"The catch with this mission is that the two teams can never interact with each other while in the Village of Steel. You cannot act like you know each other as it will probably compromise everything we are working on."

Naruto has a look of sadness on his face. "Darn, and I was hoping Hinata-chan and I could work together," he says to himself. "I know this probably wasn't what you expected," Tsunade comments, "but don't worry. I have good news."

"According to the information already gathered, we have two months before any big moves happen. Therefore, we will not be moving out for a week. This should give you all enough time to take care of all your personal things."

Tsunade looks over at Naruto and gives a little wink. Naruto notices and nods that he understands. "Thank you Granny Tsunade," Naruto says to himself with a smile on his face, "I need to make the last night before the mission special."

Tsunade stands up from her chair and places her hands on the desk. "Alright, that is all. Get your things in order and see you at the main gate in one week. Dismissed." With that the ninjas head off to make their preparations.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

It is now the morning before the teams head off to the Village of Steel for their mission, not to interact with each other

It is now the morning before the teams head off to the Village of Steel for their mission, not to interact with each other. Heading through the shop district we find Shikamaru and Temari taking a stroll together, enjoying the company of each other.

"Well thank you for getting up so early to enjoy a wonderful breakfast, Shika-kun" Temari says as they walk arm in arm. "Well it would have been troublesome," Shikamaru replies, "but since you were next to me last night, it was fine."

Temari just drops her head down and blushes as she continues to walk. She takes about five steps and realizes that she is no longer hold Shikamaru. She stops and looks back to see Shikamaru looking through the window of a certain shop.

Shikamaru is just standing there motionless, his jaw slightly open in disbelief of what he is seeing. "Shika-kun, what is the matter?" Temari asks as she walks up to him. Shikamaru says nothing and just points his finger towards the shop.

Temari looks into the shop and lets out a gasp. "Is… is that who I think it is in there?" she asks aloud. "What in the world would he be doing THAT shop?" Shikamaru lets out a laugh and says, "I guess he really does want to make the last night special."

Their eyes are not deceiving them, as sure enough, in the shop is our blonde-haired ninja looking through some display cases. He is staring at the items quite intensely with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Man, I hope I pick the right one that Hinata-chan will like. I really don't want to mess this one up," Naruto says to himself. The shopkeeper comes from behind a curtain and gives a warm smile, "Oh good morning sir, looking for something in particular?"

"Umm… well yes I am. I just didn't know there were so many types to choose from," Naruto replies. "This is all so very confusing to me, which one would you think is the best?" The shopkeeper ponders and then looks up at Naruto.

"Well how special is this girl to you?" Naruto looks at the shopkeeper and then lowers his head slightly as it beings to glow a light rose color. "This angel means the entire world to me. I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

The gentle face of the shopkeeper gives a very warm smile. "Well if she means that much to you, may I recommend this one," she says while pointing down to the item. Naruto's eyes grow wide and a smile comes across his face. "It's perfect!"

Temari and Shikamaru head off down the street, still trying to process what they were seeing. Temari then grabs the arm of her Shika-kun tightly and says, "Well, I hope to see you in a shop like that someday."

Back in the shop, Naruto makes his purchase and the shopkeeper gives him the box holding the precious item. "Thank you for your help, ma'am. I am sure Hinata-chan will be so surprised," comments the blonde.

"Now with this, just make sure that the moment is perfect," replies the shopkeeper. "It will get the message across for sure, but setting the moment is a big factor as well. Just keep that in mind." Naruto nods in agreement as he heads out the store.

"Alright, the main purchase is done," Naruto thinks to himself as he puts the box in his right pocket. "Now I need to go the store and get the ingredients for the dinner I am preparing for Hinata-chan. Oh and then there is the stargazing."

So the knuckle-head ninja makes a dart to the supermarket and grabs all the needed items for dinner. As he exits the store and heads down the road towards his apartment, he eyes are suddenly covered by a pair of hands. "Guess who," the voice says.

Naruto freezes in his tracks. "Oh Sakura, you know I hate these kind of games." The hands quickly withdraw from his eyes and move up to the girl's mouth. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata says in shock from his response.

Naruto just drops his head in laughter with out even turning around. "Sorry to scare you. I knew it was you all the time Hinata-chan." Hinata gives Naruto a slap on the shoulder. "Don't do that Naruto-kun! Geez…" Hinata then gives a small giggle.

Naruto now turns around to face his violet rose. "So what are you doing around here, Hinata-chan? I wasn't supposed to meet up with you until dinnertime. You know, you might ruin your surprise if you sneak up on me like that."

"I-I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I couldn't help it when I saw you from down the street. We aren't going to be able to see each other for a while after tonight, you know," Hinata replies as they now start walking down the street.

"I know, Hinata-chan," comments Naruto. "It is going to be tough, but that is why I want to surprise you with this meal tonight and hope to talk to you about something when we go stargazing." Naruto begins to blush slightly.

"We-well, ok Naruto-kun," Hinata says. "I am really looking forward to tonight and I hope we make it a very memorable one." Now it is Hinata's turn to start blushing and move her finger in her usual circle motion when she gets a little shy.

"Oh, I think we will," Naruto replies as he moves his grocery bag to the side. The blonde ninja then takes his free arm and wraps it around Hinata's waist and pulls her body towards him. He gentle lowers his head and gives a deep kiss.

As Naruto releases his embrace, Hinata takes a step back and places one finger to her lips. "Oh my…" the violet rose replies as her face turns a deep red. "What was that for," she asks. "Just a preview for the night that shall come," Naruto replies.

"Now go get ready for tonight, Hinata-chan. I have to prepare this meal for us and then we will go stargazing afterwards, ok." Hinata nods her head, her finger still on her lips thinking of that last kiss. "Ok, Naruto-kun, I can't wait."

So Hinata has gone to get ready and Naruto now is at his apartment. Two hours have passed and Naruto has been working feverishly to finish up the preparations of the meal. "There we go," he says aloud. "I think I have everything."

Inside his living room, the lights are turned low and the table is covered in a white cloth. Candles have been lit throughout the room giving it a romantic glow. The dishes are placed and missing one ingredient, Naruto's violet princess.

"Ok, Naruto. You can do this," he says to himself while staring at his reflection in the mirror and the little gift box in his hand. "Just be yourself and save this for the end of the night." He then places the box in his weapons pouch attached to his belt.

Suddenly there is a knock on his door. "There she is, no chance to change my mind now," he says inside to himself as he walks to the door. "Here we go." Naruto then takes a deep breath as he opens the door to welcome Hinata…


	4. Chapter 4 The Special Night?

Naruto takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door

Naruto takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. "Greetings Hinata, glad you could ma..." Naruto's sentence is cut short as he stares at the glowing violet rose in his doorway, dressed every so elegantly. The blonde ninja begins to blush at the sight.

"Um-um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks with a little look of concern on her face as her blonde boyfriend fails to respond. "Hmm? Oh, oh I am sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto finally replies, "you just look amazing. Please come in."

Hinata walks into the living room and suddenly stops at the romantic vision Naruto has placed before her. The room is lit by the mere moonlight coming through the wind and the variety of candles carefully placed around the room.

The violet maiden puts her hands over her mouth and lets out a little gasp. "Naruto-kun, this is so beautiful," she comments. "I – I can't believe the food you prepared either. I thought you only could cook ramen."

Naruto places his hand on his head and gives his usual corny grin. "Yeah, I know. That is why I had to get home early. I knew it would take me a while, but after a couple of burnt pots I think I figured it out." The couple takes a seat to try the food.

Hinata breaks her pair of chopsticks and takes one of the dumplings on the tray nearest to her and takes a bite. Naruto looks at her face with nervous anticipation, hoping that he was able to master some cooking skills. "Please be good, please…"

Hinata's violet eyes open wide as she swallows her first bite. "Na-Naruto-kun, this is amazing. So delicious! I –I can't believe you went to these lengths for me." Naruto lets out a deep sigh. "Thank goodness," he says to himself as he cracks his chopsticks.

The couple proceeds to dine, talk about things of the past and future while the lighting begins to grow dimmer. The minutes go like hours as the candles start to run out of wax and burn out. Naruto and Hinata are now holding each other arm in arm after the meal.

"Ahh, nothing like a wonderful meal with the most wonderful person in the world," Naruto says as he pulls Hinata closer to him. Hinata smiles brightly with her eyes closed in agreement. "So Naruto-kun, did you have plans for dessert?" she asks.

Naruto's eyes grow big and he slaps his hand on his forehead. "Aww, geez! I knew I forgot to do something today. I am so sorry Hinata-chan." Hinata lets out a little giggle and then begins to blush. "It is ok, Naruto-kun. I planned for that."

Hinata stands up and takes Naruto by the hand. Naruto rises up from his sitting position. "I will be the one who will take care of dessert," Hinata replies as she leads him out of the living room towards the other side of the apartment.

Naruto has a slightly confused look on his face. "Uh, Hinata-chan. What are you doing? The kitchen is that way. This way is to my bedroom." Hinata doesn't say a word and continues into the bedroom with him behind her.

"Um... Hinata-chan, what are you doing? I don't have any food in this room." Hinata replies, "I know. You weren't the only one who wanted to make tonight special." The next sound we hear is the sound of a zipper.

"Ah, Hinata-chan… what…. Um… Hinata-chan? Why are you taking off my jacket...Oh-OH! I get it now! Dessert… how delicious." Naruto places a kiss on Hinata's lips as he closes the door behind him.

Umm…Okay... I will let your imaginations take care of the rest OO

An hour has now passed and we find our couple walking in the park, arm in arm. They are looking for a place to do their stargazing. They come across a little bench and take a seat there looking up at the moonlight.

"What a wonderful evening this has been," Hinata comments as she moves closer to Naruto, placing her head on his shoulder while looking up at the stars. "I don't think there is anything that could have made tonight more perfect."

Naruto is also staring up at the stars, but has a little more serious look on his face that Hinata cannot see. "Well, the storekeeper said to make it a special moment," Naruto says to himself. "And I think Hinata-chan just gave me my cue."

Naruto lifts his arm up off the bench, forcing Hinata to raise her head up. Naruto places each of his hands on his thighs and takes a deep breath. "Hinata-chan. There-there is something I want to tell you and ask you," Naruto says as his hand grab at his pants.

"Oh-OK Naruto-kun," Hinata replies with a little nervous look on her face. "Is Naruto-kun alright? He doesn't seem himself right now," the violet ninja says to herself. Naruto suddenly stands up and take a step forward so his back is to Hinata.

"Two years ago, there was a person so amazing that came into my life. That person opened not only my mind, but my heart, to so many wonderful feelings and experiences. I had felt so alone when I came back from my training, but this person was right there."

Naruto is now beginning to blush and a little bit of sweat is forming on his brow. "Over the next two years, this person has become a pure angel to me. Someone who I would give my life for at a moments notice." Naruto turns to face Hinata now.

Hinata looks up at Naruto and notices that he is breathing heavier than usual and sees the sweat on his forehead. "Naruto-kun, are you ok? Are you catching a fever?" Hinata asks. Naruto didn't even hear her question as he is trying to keep himself calm.

"The person who I am talking about is you, Hinata-chan. I cannot see myself without you in my life forever. That….That is why I want….. I want to ask you…." Naruto suddenly drops to one knee and places his right hand on the ground.

Hinata jumps up from where she is sitting and falls to her knees in front of Naruto. "Naruto-kun!! What is wrong? Are you ok?" Hinata screams, with her face showing real concern for her blonde lover.

Naruto lifts his right hand from the ground and places it on her shoulder. He takes his left hand and begins to dig in his weapons pouch, looking for that special little box he put in there previously. Naruto raises his head and looks deep into Hinata's eyes.

"I am fine, Hinata-chan. Just a little nervous," the blonde ninja replies. Hinata looks into her boyfriend's eyes and senses the passion in them. Her eyes begin get large as she stares deep. "Naruto-kun…."

Naruto takes one more deep breathe as he pulls the box out of his pouch. "Hinata-chan, you are the most important thing to me… and… and… I want you to be a part of my life forever. So… I want… I want….. I want to know if you will….mar"

Naruto's words are cut short as Neji appears from a tree shouting, "Hinata! There you are! I have been looking all over for you." Naruto quickly puts the box back in his pouch and stands up instantly. "Oh… hey Neji. Sorry about that."

Neji looks over at Naruto and gives a smirk. "Well I should have known she would have been with you. Sorry to interrupt, but Father wants us home now. He wants to talk to us before we go on the mission tomorrow."

"Oh, ok Neji-san" Hinata replies. "I am sorry Naruto-kun. I really had fun tonight, but what did you want to ask?" Naruto lowers his head and replies, "It is ok Hinata-chan. I guess it wasn't the right time. I will ask you later, ok?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun. I am sorry. Hopefully this mission won't take too long, right? I will miss you and think about you everyday," Hinata comments. Naruto nods in agreement and they give each other one last kiss before Hinata and Neji head home.

Naruto takes the box out of his pouch once more and stares at it. "I guess it wasn't meant to be this time," he thinks to himself. He then makes a fist over the box and puts it back in his pouch. "Right! After this mission I definitely will ask her for sure!"

"Please be patient Hinata-chan, and please wait for me. I promise I will make it worth it once our work is done." With that Naruto heads home to pack everything he needs for the mission in the Village of Steel.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Village of Steel

It has been two weeks since the teams entered the Village of Steel for their mission to gather information on the 4 new recruits of the Akatsuki

It has been two weeks since the teams entered the Village of Steel for their mission to gather information on the four new recruits of the Akatsuki. At the local restaurant, we see the four male ninja taking a little break between the lunch and dinner rush and talking about certain matters.

"Ahh, man this is beginning to be very troublesome," Naruto comments as he stands behind the bar with his head slumped down. "Hey now Naruto, that is my line," Shikamaru replies back as he sorts glasses from behind the same bar.

"I am sorry Shikamaru," comments Naruto. "It is just that we have been here for two weeks and we haven't really been able to gather any info on these supposed new members of akatsuki. Naruto said quietly. That plus I really miss my Hinata-chan right now."

Shikamaru places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Look man, we all are in the same boat here. We all want to find these members and head back to the village, but we knew this could take a while. Besides, you did have a special night before leaving, correct?"

Naruto lets out a sigh as he reaches in his weapons pouch and clutches the little box still inside it. "Well, it would have been a perfect night if someone hadn't interrupted me," the blonde ninja remarks as he glares over at Neji.

The destined Hyuga walks past the bar with a stack of menus in his hand. "How was I supposed to know that you were planning on doing that? Besides, when Father calls for us we shouldn't be late. Plus, it has been two weeks. Can't you let it go already?"

"That is right Naruto. Please forgive Neji-san and bring that youthful smile back to your face," Rock Lee says as he is replacing table-cloths around the dining floor. "Besides, I am sure you will have another chance soon, so stay strong."

Naruto lifts his heads up and gives a little smile, "Yeah Lee, I guess you are right. I will have another chance. It is just so frustrating that I can't see her. It is driving me crazy!" Just at that moment a young lady makes her way to the bar.

The young blonde appears to be in her early twenties and is quite attractive. As she makes her way to the bar and takes a seat, she moves the hair from her right eye. She looks over at Naruto and gives a flirtatious smile.

Naruto gives a little blush and makes his way over to the lady, "Good evening ma'am, what will you be having tonight?" The blonde woman, gently places her hand on the bar and replies, "A chilled bottle of sake please."

Naruto walks over to the little refrigerator and prepares the bottle and a cup for the customer as Shikamaru moves over next to him acting like he is helping. "Hey Naruto," he whispers, "Make some conversation with her and get on her good side."

The blonde ninja nearly drops the bottle of sake upon hearing this request. "What? Why Shikamaru? What will that do?" Naruto whispers back sharply. "Look Naruto, do this for the mission. I feel she may be a valuable piece of the puzzle."

Naruto looks at his buddy with a confused look on his face. Shikamaru gives a sigh, "Things will become clearer down the road with this lady. Trust me. Just talk with her and the three of us will take care of the restaurant."

Naruto finally agrees and delivers the beverage to the lady and begins to strike up a conversation. The two blondes begin to hit it off and share many funny stories as the lady finishes up her sake. The time just flew by and it is now dark in the village.

"Oh, my! Look at the time," the woman says. "I need to head back home." Naruto looks over at Shikamaru who gives him a little nod. "Well it is late; would you like me to escort you back to your place?" Naruto asks sheepishly.

The female has a little surprised look on her face but begins to blush a little too. "Why thank you, I would like that. What a gentleman," she replies with a giggle. The two then head out into the streets of the village.

As they stroll down the street, Naruto places his hand on the back of his head. "You know, we spent all that time talking and I never got your name." The woman looks up at Naruto and gives a shocked look.

"You know what? You are right. How stupid of me," the lady replies. "My name is Yuriko Asana, but you can call me Asa. I have lived my whole life in this village and that is what everyone here calls me."

"Asa, huh?" Naruto says out loud. "Well my name is Nar – um…" Naruto stops himself to think. "Wait, I can't use my real name here, after all I am on a mission and the enemy surely has a file on us if we use our real names."

"My name is Minato Narzaki," Naruto comments. "Narzaki?! Real original there Naruto," he says to himself. "Narzaki… that is a very interesting name," Asa replies. "Well it is nice to meet you, and I do have a question for you, if you don't mind that is."

Naruto nods his head waiting for the question. "Well when I first walked in, it sounded like you were having some love trouble. May I ask what is wrong?" Naruto freezes in his tracks, "Crap, she heard some of that? I need to make a good story."

Naruto lowers his head slightly and says, "Yeah, I am going through a little rough time right now. There is this girl that I love very much actually with all of my soul and she loves me back the same, but unfortunately we cannot see each other right now and it's driving me insane!"

"Aww, that is too bad. Why can't you see each other?" Asa asks. Naruto thinks to himself, "Alright, be smart on this one, Naruto…" Naruto closes his eyes to gather his thoughts.

He gives another sigh, "Well you see, her father doesn't approve of us being together. He has people keeping an eye on her so I can't really get to see her at all as of late. I can't even go to where she works."

"So it has been really hard. But I must persevere. I would do anything for that angel so if it has to be, it has to be – no matter how much I want to see her. I even have been holding onto this too." Naruto shows Asa the little box with the surprise that he was going to give Hinata that day.

The duo have now reached Asa's house. "Well thank you for walking me home, Narzaki. You are really sweet and I am sure this woman is very lucky to have you." Asa stands there pondering and comes up with an idea that could help Naruto with his problem.

"Hey Narzaki, how about I come over tomorrow and you can show me where she works. Maybe I can help you out and get you two together. I mean it is the least I could do for you walking me home." Naruto eyes grow wide with hope and excitement, he felt like his heart would pop out of his chest.

Really?! That would be wonderful Asa." "Hmm, this may turn out great. I can finally do what I couldn't do two weeks ago," Naruto says to himself. The two share a hug and Naruto heads back to the restaurant to continue the mission.

"Well I can't wait for tomorrow," Naruto says out loud. "Maybe my fortune is turning around. Hinata-chan, hold on for me. I will see you soon. I don't care if it jeopardizes the mission. I must see you no matter what happens, no matter what anybody says, even if God himself doesn't want it, I will see you!"

Just a reminder that you can see all my fanfics in video form on youtube under my channel and they have the same titles.


	6. Chapter 6 The Message Delivered

The sun begins to pierce through the blinds at the restaurant as Naruto sits at a table with his arms folded and his head resting on top of them. "Man, why did the morning have to start so soon," he grumbles.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee are moving around the place, getting everything ready to open up for the breakfast crowd. "Well, we did have that late night group who stayed until closing," Rock Lee comments.

Naruto sits up in his chair, stretches, and gives out a big yawn. "Yeah, those guys were quite annoying. Didn't they know I have plans this morning," the blonde ninja snarls. "Oh well, at least they tipped well."

Shikamaru gives a smirk as he walks over to Naruto. "Simple pleasures, eh Naruto? If you were paying attention to that group they actually gave me some good information about the village that may pay off later."

"Yeah, but you were in your own little world after walking that lady home," Neji comments as he puts dishes in their proper cabinets. "What could you have talked about in such a short time to make you so preoccupied?"

Naruto's eyes grow a little wide and his cheeks begin to blush a little bit. "Oh-ummm-nothing much really. I don't know what you were talking about. Was I really spacing out?" At that moment a knock is heard on the door.

"Thank goodness, I am saved," the blonde says to himself as Rock Lee goes to the door. Lee opens the door to see the blonde woman from yesterday standing there. "Oh, hello there miss. I am sorry but we don't open for another fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I am not here for breakfast," the blonde woman replies. "Actually, I am here to meet up with Narzaki. Is he here yet?" Lee tries to hold back a laugh as he turns to the dining area and yells, "Yo Narzaki! There is a woman here to see you."

Naruto jumps out of his seat and heads to the door. "Asa-chan! You are here earlier than I thought." Asa gives a little smile, "I know Zaki-san, but I was just so anxious for our little errand this morning. Are you ready to go?"

"You bet I am," Naruto exclaims. "Alright guys, I am off and will back in time for the lunch rush." "Sure thing Zaki-san," Shikamaru says while holding back laughter. Naruto gives him a glare back as he and Asa head out the door.

As the door closes, the three Hidden Leaf ninjas stare at each other and then let out a giant burst of laughter. "Oh man, I almost lost it there," comments Shikamaru. Neji is almost at tears when he says, "Well that's our knucklehead ninja."

Naruto and Asa make their way down the road that leads to the spa where the female team is working. "So you got that note ready for me to deliver?" Asa asks. Naruto pulls the folded up note out of his pocket and hands it to Asa.

The duo finally reaches their destination and crouch behind a small row of bushes. From here, the two can see right through the window that leads to the greeting area of the spa. "Ok Zaki-san," Asa replies, "which one is she?"

Naruto scans the area through the window and sees Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen working. Sakura is filling bottles of shampoo, TenTen appears to be folding towels, and Hinata is working the register. "There she is," Naruto replies, "The one with the long purple hair and the soft white skin of an angel."

Asa looks through the window and sees Hinata at the register helping two little kids get a couple bottles of Ramune soda. "Here you go, hope you had a good bath," Hinata says with a smile. "Arigato, one-chan," the kids yell in unison as they run off to where their parents are.

"Well she definitely seems very nice and likes kids," Asa chimes. She looks down at the note in her hand. "She must really be worth all this trouble huh, Zaki-san?" Asa turns to Nartuo to see him have a cold stare through the window now. Asa turns to look and see what is troubling Naruto.

At the counter are two slightly older guys, trying to strike up a chat with Hinata. "Hey there cutie, haven't seen you around before," one of the guys says. "Yeah you are right bro, there aren't that many hotties that work here. So what is your name?"

Hinata begins to show a little nervousness as she replies back, "Ano, um… my name is Hinata." She looks back for Sakura and TenTen but they have gone of running other areas. "Great timing you two,"she thinks to herself.

"Hinata, huh?" Comments one of the guys. "Tell you what, how about when you are done with your shift here you come with us and we can show you a good time around town." The guy places his hand on Hinata's and gives a wink.

Hinata quickly moves her hand away from the counter and away from the man's hand. "Umm.. no..thank you.. I don't think that would be a good idea." The guys give a look of surprise that starts to turn into a glare. Both give a sly smile.

"Uh-oh, Zaki-san," comments Asa. "It looks like you may have some competition in there. Your girlfriend seems to be quite the charm—" Asa stops the sentence as she looks over at Naruto. Her eyes grow large in disbelief as to what she is seeing.

The once calm blonde haired ninja has his fists clenched and a look of rage on his face. Naruto's once ocean blue eyes have now turned into a deep red and his teeth have begun to grow into fangs. "Is he… what I think he is…" Asa thinks to herself.

"Zaki-san!" Asa says sternly as she places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto snaps out of his anger and his eyes and teeth return to normal. "It is ok, Zaki-san. I will take care of those two and deliver your message." Naruto just stares at Asa and finally nods his head in agreement.

Back inside at the register area, Hinata is really feeling uncomfortable. "See Hinata, I don't think you understand. No woman has ever said no to an outing with us," the guys reply. The men begin to lean in closer over the counter of the register. "Please, someone help me. This is going to be bad," Hinata thinks to herself.

Suddenly, a voice comes from behind the two gentlemen. "Excuse me guys, do we have a problem here?" Both men turn around while saying, "No but if you don't mind yourself, you are about to…" The guys eyes grow larger as they see who they are talking to.

"Ahh…. Ohhh… Asa!" on of the guys exclaims. "Umm….hey there. Umm, yeah… I mean no. There is no problem here," comments the other guy. Asa looks up at both of them and replies, "Oh well that is good. So if there is nothing else, I suggest that you leave…..NOW!" Asa's eyes change from blue to the color of emeralds as she glares at the two.

"Right… umm, we were just leaving," the guys say and hightail it out of the spa as fast as they can. Asa looks at them run away and her eyes change back to the normal blue color. Hinata gives a deep sigh of relief, "Thank you very much for your help there. I didn't know what to do."

Asa looks at Hinata and gives a smile. "Don't mention it. We girls have to stick together right?" Hinata gives a relaxing smile in agreement. "So true, so what may I help you with?" Asa pulls the note from her pocket and hands it to Hinata.

"I am a friend of one your close friends and he wanted me to drop this off to you." Hinata takes the note. " Umm ok, thank you very much." Asa gives a wink and heads out the door. "See ya around."

Hinata opens the note and begins to read it. While reading it, her eyes swell up and she begins to blush. The note reads:

_To my dearest Hinata-chan,_

_I know that I am putting a major risk by communicating with you while on this mission but it is a risk my heart wouldn't allow me not to make. I have not stopped thinking about you since we started this mission and miss you so much. My heart feels as if it is being pricked by a thousand needles each day I can't see you. I miss the look in your eyes, that look of complete happiness when we are together. I miss your smile that could bring sunshine on the darkest of days. I miss the chance to hold you in my arms and feel our hearts beat as one._

_Please meet me down the road by the ramen shop on the left hand side at 8pm tonight. I will be waiting by the fence there as I must see you and give you a present that I have been holding on for a long time. I feel if I am able to give you this gift, the remainder of this mission will just fly by and we can enjoy our time together back in the village. _

_See you then. With all the love in my heart, _

_Naruto_

Hinata grasps the note and presses it to her chest. She lowers her head as a tear rolls down her face. "Naruto-kun," she says to herself. "Yes, I will risk it to meet with you. I miss you so much as well. You are my true love, Naruto-kun."


End file.
